Return To Hogwarts And Such
by ADandMMforever
Summary: Minerva and Albus have a bit of an intimate night a few weeks before she graduates and then she comes back. What will happen now? Please Read and Review!
1. One Night At Hogwarts

Return To Hogwarts 

Minerva McGonagall woke up in her dormitory dreading the day, she didn't know what was so horrible, but something was in the air. Minerva could hear the winds of change blaring their moaning song of mourning.

Today was Tuesday and classes had already begun, Minerva had slept in, but she cared not. The hallways were empty as she walked with no intention of actually going to class. Minerva had an empty feeling of excitement coming from nowhere, it was slowly driving her to insanity.

The sounds of the seventh year girl's footsteps echoed in the deserted hallway, only one other person was about outside of the classrooms. Professor Albus Dumbledore had noticed the disturbance in his usual Tuesday silence and decided to investigate.

He ventured from his spot, leaning against a wall, and roamed the hallway in search of the lone other person who had decided to class classes off for him or herself for the day.

"Miss McGonagall??", Albus was extremely surprised to see her not in class, Minerva was not one to disregard the rules, ever. "What are you doing out of your classroom??"

"Hello Professor", she said calmly, "I don't exactly know. Today just didn't feel right when I awoke only ten minutes ago and from that point on I decided that today was my day off to finally explore Hogwarts thoroughly.", Minerva was confident and looked it in her face.

"Would you mind if I joined you on your exploration??"

"Not at all.", Minerva smiled and took the arm that her professor had offered to her.

The two walked down the hallways and up and down flights of stairs and in and out of secret rooms for hours on end. They stopped to rest, Minerva leaned against a wall and Albus stood in front of her and looked at her gently, waiting for his student to be ready again.

Minerva's eyes twinkled and Albus couldn't control himself, he threw his arms around her and kissed her. Her mind was telling her to stop him, to push him away but her body wouldn't listen. Minerva's arms went around his neck and kissed him back. Albus had Minerva pressed to the wall and the two began to snogg each other senseless.

Minerva was in Heaven and Hell at the same time. Both of them ran out of air and the kiss was broken. Albus started to suck Minerva's neck as she gave in to a quiet low moan. They continued this forbidden deed until the bell rang signaling the end of class. Minerva shoved Albus off of her, blushed a deep shade of red and rushed back to the Gryffindor common room.

Albus felt a little guilty for embarrassing her, smiled and followed Minerva to the common room himself. He spoke the password when he was in front of the portrait and walked in. Minerva was laying on the couch with her hands over her face. Albus walked up, kneeled beside her and put a hand to Minerva's shoulder.

Minerva jumped at his touch and sat up. She saw Albus, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Albus then layed Minerva down on the couch and put his hands on her waist, his lips never leaving hers. Minerva lifted herself up, motioned for Albus to lay down in her place and he did. Minerva layed on him and intimately kissed him again as Albus held her tighter and closer to him.

Albus stood up, still holding her to him and carried Minerva toward the stairs leading to the girls' dormitories, never letting her feet touch the ground. She wrapped her legs around Albus' waist and pulled at his neck, making the kiss deeper and deeper.

Both breathed heavily while sharing a thousand days' worth of lost romance in their kisses. They would never look at the Gryffindor common room the same way ever again, not after what happened late that night.

After the night was over Albus and Minerva never spoke, or even made eye contact, with each other during the last few weeks while she was at Hogwarts.


	2. Headmaster Dumbledore

**Chapter Two: Headmaster Dumbledore**

It had been many years since that day, Minerva had graduated and gone away and Albus became headmaster of Hogwarts. Neither of them had seen each other since that graduation when Minerva left, twenty some-odd years ago.

* * *

Headmaster Dippet had been talking about retiring for about ten years, he never did so no one ever paid him any heed. Until, he finally resigned and gave Professor, soon to be Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore his job.

"Are you serious, Armando??", Albus looked at Armando disbelievingly.

"Yes, I'm finally going to live the simple life.", and with that the ex-headmaster walked out of Hogwarts for the last time.

* * *

(**A/N:** Sorry the Chappie was so insanely short, don't hurt me. I know what I'm doing!! Don't worry, I'll update tomorrow to make it up to you guys, ok?? I love my reviewers, you guys know that!!!! C'mon, you know you wanna push the little button at the bottom of the screen. Waves a little watch thingie in front of you like a hypnotist You will push the button and review when I snap my fingers…snaps her fingers Thank you!!!)


	3. The Daily Prophet

**Chapter Three: The Daily Prophet**

About a year after Headmaster Dippet had resigned

* * *

Minerva woke up one morning in the house that she had lived in since her graduation from Hogwarts. She had worked in about a million jobs for the past twenty three years, it seemed like Minerva never stayed employed for too long. This wasn't because she had poor skills, she was considered very talented in both the wizarding and muggle worlds. But Minerva was never really happy and all of her employers had in their own time noticed this and "let her go".

It was about nine in the morning when Minerva finally forced herself out of bed and went downstairs for some breakfast. An owl was waiting on the kitchen table, very impatiently, for her to pay him so he could make his other deliveries of The Daily Prophet. Minerva put a knut in the pouch around the owl's neck and removed the newspaper from the owl's leg, before it flew away.

She put a piece of bread in the toaster and opened The Daily Prophet to the wanted ads. An ad in the middle of the page immediately caught her eye. Her old school, Hogwarts, had an opening and that wasn't even the best part!! The opening was to be a transfiguration teacher, transfiguration had been her favorite class. It had always been very easy for Minerva, her teacher had been…well…intriguing.

Minerva decided then and there that she would at least apply for the job, even if she wouldn't have it for long. She waved her wrist and hand at her cup of coffee and it turned into a frog. Minerva laughed at the animal on her table, she could still do it. With another wave of her hand she had her cup of coffee again.

The interview was at noon, Minerva only had two hours to prepare, as it was 10 now.

She ran up the stairs to her room and pulled on some fitting emerald robes, then put on some makeup and braided her waist length, shining,ebony hair. Minerva stood back and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Presentable", she wasn't exactly pleased with her appearance, but it would do. Minerva walked back downstairs, into her kitchen and started making herself some eggs. She always thought food tasted better if done the muggle way. When they were done she turned off the burner and slid the eggs from the pan onto her plate. Minerva then put the pan in her sink, not bothering to wash it, and sat down to her breakfast.

She took her time eating and reading the comics out of some muggle newspaper until the clock to Minerva's left struck 11, meaning that she had one hour left to kill. Minerva decided not to waste the hour and started to walk to King's Cross.

When she arrived the train station was crawling with people trying not to miss their trains. Minerva walked through platforms 9 and 10 onto platform 9 ¾, and boarded the Hogwarts Express.

(**A/N:** If you review then I'll give you peanut butter!!)


	4. A Shoe In

**Chapter 4: A Shoe-In**

Minerva ran along the train looking for a free compartment and ran into someone, causing her to fall down. She looked up and gasped as she tried not to smile when she saw whom she had collided with.

"Professor D-", she gaped, "H-h-hello."

"Miss McGonagall?", Albus looked at Minerva with extreme confusion as he offered his hand to help her up, "Not to be rude, but what are you doing here?"

"Applying for the transfiguration position", she continued, "but apparently you're still filling it. I must've read the ad wrong", Minerva said as she took Albus' hand.

"On the contrary, I am looking for a transfiguration teacher. I have not had a real teacher for that course, we have tried to have other teachers cover the position, but it seems that no one simply has the time anymore, so I finally put an ad in The Daily Prophet hoping to get a teacher. Because since Headmaster Dippet retired and I have taken over the school."

"Oh."

"You're a shoe-in, don't worry", he winked as he spoke to her.

"Just let me tell you, I want to get the job on talent, not on 'connections', and I will make sure of that", Minerva looked hard at her former professor to let him know that she meant business.

"As you wish", Albus remembered their night together those many years ago and tried not to blush as Minerva walked away from him.

* * *

Albus walked into his compartment and sat down. He tried not to think about Minerva, but found his mind wandering back to her every few minutes. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Come in", Albus smiled as he spoke, knowing not who was about to walk in.

"There are no other compartments left, do you mind?", Albus nodded at her and motioned for Minerva to come in, as she did after shutting the door.

She's probably married, Albus thought to himself and looked at her left hand, No ring, maybe you still have a chance, old boy. Minerva had sat next to him and was looking out the window when Albus' eyes became locked on her.

She felt a hand on her knee and looked at Albus. He squeezed her knee and gave her a friendly smile, never actually moving his hand away. Minerva looked at his hand and then back to his face. She layed her head on Albus' shoulder to establish that she wanted to be friends.

Being a man, Albus took this gesture wrong, very wrong, and pulled Minerva onto his lap. Trying not to be rude, Minerva simply stood up and walked the short distance to the window and stared out it.

"I'm sorry", Albus looked at his feet, "I guess I cant read women anymore, can I?"

"Is that what you're trying to do? Read me?"

"Miss McGonagall, no--I-i…", he looked up at her back and then back down to his feet.

Minerva turned to him and put two fingers under his chin and lifted his face to look at her. Their faces were inches apart and Minerva spoke.

"I am not offended Prof-", she was interrupted by Albus pulling himself up, grabbing her by the waist and kissing her.

Minerva was as good as petrified. Her back stiffened, her eyes flew open wide and her arms went rigid, but she did not move away. When she finally relaxed his lips were still against hers and she responded by putting her hands on his shoulders and slowly started to kiss him back, that is until she realized what she was doing.

She pulled away and Albus let her go, as she turned away from him and then turned back to face him. The silence hit Minerva almost as if someone had just said that Honeydukes had discontinued the sale of Ginger Newts, her favorite candy. Albus had left and she was alone. Minerva sat in his seat, that was still warm, and awaited his return. She remembered that lone night in the Gryffindor common room and all of her old feelings for her former professor came rushing back.

She ventured out into the hallway of the train to look to Albus, Minerva walked up and down the train, but he was nowhere to be found.

Eventually the future Hogwarts transfiguration teacher gave up and went back to her and Albus' compartment and sat back down in his spot.

Albus came back, closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening the compartment door and speaking.

"Minerva, I'm s-"

She held her hand up to silence him and smiled while motioning for Albus to sit and he did.

"Let's put that little thing behind us and be friends, Professor. If you're willing to than so am I.", Minerva held her hand out, wondering if he would shake it.

Albus shook her hand and spoke, "I agree fully Miss McGonagall. And please, call me Albus."

"Only if you will call me Minerva, Albus", she smiled and tried not to blush at the sound of his name on her lips.

(A/N: Are you going to review and make my day?? If you review then I'll update!! Deal?? Okay!!)


	5. Hogwarts

**(A/N:** Before I begin my fifth chapter I just want to thank my reviewers and tell you all how much your reviews mean to me!! Peanut Butter and Cookies for all of my wonderful reviewers!!)

**Chapter 5: Hogwarts**

The train ride went on for another hour and the two talked about everything from school days to muggle literature and their oddities of muggles to begin with to quidditch to their lives over the past twenty three years. Finally the train stopped and everyone unloaded themselves off of it, Minerva and Albus walking off last. Both of them had to hold onto the other to keep from falling over, they were laughing so hard.

"Well, if I_do_ get this job I will enjoy it. You're simply hilarious!!", Minerva stopped laughing, looked at Albus and smiled, "I never got a 'welcome back' hug from you", her smiled became wider and Minerva moved closer to Albus.

He smiled back at Minerva and folded his arms around her as she slid her own arms around Albus' neck and the two both held tight to each other. Minerva kissed Albus' cheek and then nuzzled it with her face, and before letting go whispering in his ear

"_I_ will not forget", Minerva pulled away and smiled.

Then she walked toward the school, leaving a confused and even more surprised Albus in her absence.

_I will never understand women, especially her. First she pushes me away, but still wants to be friends, then she flirts with me!! What the feck??_ After thinking about trying to understand her, to himself, the headmaster followed Minerva to the school.

"MIN!?!? MERLIN, MINERVA, IS THAT YOU?!?!?!", Rolanda Hooch ran up to Minerva and hugged her so hard that the two practically fell over.

"Rolanda Hooch!! What the devil are you-- MINERVA!!! OMIGOD!!!!", Poppy Pomfrey hugged Minerva with equal force as Albus watched them with a chuckle.

"Merlin, I haven't seen you two in-in-Forever!! What are the chances?!", Minerva said happily.

"Never mind that!! Why are you here?", Poppy's eyes widened, "You're here for the job!! You've got my vote!!"

"Me too!!", Rolanda agreed.

"Me three", all three of the overexcited, reunited friends spun around to see Albus.

"Oh, yeah. Meet 'Mister High and Mighty Headmaster' ", Rolanda jokingly rolled her eyes.

"I already know. We talked on the train", Minerva looked at Albus and smiled.

"We need to talk--NOW ", Poppy and Rolanda both grabbed one of Minerva's shoulders and pulled her out of earshot from Albus. When he was no longer visible Poppy spoke.

"Old crushes die hard, eh?", she smiled knowingly.

Minerva simply blushed and looked at her foot as it traced and invisible shape in the grass.

"I know that look, spill, leave no details out", Rolanda ordered.

"Ok, ok. Do you guys remember back in seventh--"

"Yes", they both said in unison.

"Back in seventh year, that night that I told you about? Old crushes die hard my arse.", Minerva smiled and blushed, "On the train, he...he…"

"Spit it out girl!! He what??", Poppy said anxiously.

"He kissed me"

Rolanda and Poppy's jaws dropped as Minerva wrung her hands and blushed deeper and deeper.

"Shall we show you to your classroom, Professor?", Rolanda joked.

"Just tell what happened, Min. Shut it, Ro."

Minerva told them what had happened on the train and just before they had been reunited.

"Well then. This should be an interesting year…You flirting with the Headmaster…Him needing a Deputy…", Poppy smirked nonchalantly.

"Oh Shut It ", Minerva snapped, "You two haven't changed a bit", she smiled at two of her best friends from her school days.

"We can catch up later", Rolanda looked at Minerva, "You have a job to receive."

Minerva smirked again and two girls escorted Minerva to the Headmaster's office. There were about twelve other, rather elderly, witches and wizards waiting for Albus when the three arrived.

"We'll come back in an hour and a half. Okay?", Poppy assured Minerva.

Rolanda winked at Minerva and followed Poppy out of the door. One by one each of the other witches and wizards were called into a small room and talked to for about ten minutes each. Finally the last wizard came out of the little room and it was Minerva's turn.

"Minerva McGonagall?", Albus' eyes twinkled as he spoke her name with a smile.

(**A/N:** I know, I'm evil, with my not so evil, evil with my cliffie of doom!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

(**A/N:** I'll update soon, this is my last chapter that I already have typed up so it'll be about two more days before I update!! Thanks again to all of my lovely reviewers!! I'm doing this for you!!)


	6. The Interview

**Dedication: This chapter is for KayJaylc. KayJaylc has reviewed my story three times (the most out of all of my reviewers!!!!) and always has something nice to say!! Much love to you!! And to Silver Sorceress; who has also reviewed three times and (also the most out of all of my reviewers!!!!) "sobbed" when I said that I wasn't going to update for two days. And this is for Minni who wanted me to "keep the dirty details in", hope this is good!! (A little note to TabbyMin; What did you mean when you said; ''Wow- did I just read this or what!'') And this is also dedicated to the rest of my unnamed reviewers!! I love you all with the power of a thousand white suns burning into oblivion!! (Maybe that's a little too dramatic, but that's okay!! Expressed love is always the best not the pent up for "I've loved you for sixty years, but I never told you, because I thought you'd reject me" I'm not trying to imply anything, because I write those too!! Lol!! kind of love. . . but moving on . . . . . . . . )****

* * *

**

Chapter Six: The Interview

Minerva smiled back and followed him through the doorway. When the door was shut the two just kind of stared at each other.

Minerva walked up close to Albus, slipped her arms around his neck and kissed him, she couldn't help herself. Albus opened his mouth in surprise and Minerva deepened the kiss. The surprised Headmaster kissed her back and pulled her against him, holding Minerva by the waist. She gave into a low moan as Albus' tongue entered her mouth, and he layed her on his desk as he kissed her harder and harder. She pulled on Albus' neck, pressing their lips even closer together.

The need for air was great and the kiss was broken. Minerva breathed heavily and was about to protest when she felt Albus' lips on her neck, he was sucking gently. Then his lips slowly moved to her collar bone, to her jaw line, then to her earlobe. She moaned at the sensations that he was creating for her, pulled his face to hers and kissed his lips lightly.

"Shall we adjourn to the interview?", Minerva smiled as she whispered to him.

"Call it an interview if you wish", Albus kissed Minerva deeply again. She kissed him back, slowly pushing him up so that she was now sitting, not laying, on his desk. Minerva broke the kiss and smiled sweetly, as Albus rested his forehead against hers. "Brings back memories, hmm?"

"Funny, Albus. I was thinking the same thing."

"Oh, and by the way", Albus kissed her lightly, "You've got the job", he kissed Minerva quickly again, "Congratulations.", Minerva frowned slightly.

"Is it because-"

"No, if you'd seen the others then you'd've hired you too."

Minerva laughed and kissed the tip of Albus' crooked nose lightly. He cupped her cheek and kissed Minerva deeply, she moaned into his mouth as she massaged the back of his neck with her finger tips. Minerva pulled her face away from his so that she could look into his eyes and she spoke.

"Rolanda and Poppy will become suspicious", she looked at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room, "They've been waiting for me for about ten minutes."

"Right you are", Albus quickly kissed Minerva three more times and then released her, "See you at dinner…Professor McGonagall.", he smiled and continued, "Poppy and Rolanda will show you to your chambers", Albus lead her to the door to join the other witches and wizards.

Minerva sat in a chair and Albus cleared his throat, demanding the attention of the occupants in the room.

"Thank you all for applying. Each one of you will be kept on file in case of another opening at Hogwarts. Please congratulate Minerva McGonagall, as she is our new Transfigurations Professor."

Most of the people mumbled their congrats and filed out of the school. When the last person had left Poppy and Rolanda ran in.

Poppy screamed and spoke…rather…yelled, "CONGRATS!!", then hugged Minerva.

"You're stuck with us for life now, Minnie!!", Rolanda hugged Minerva too.

"Minerva", Albus smiled, "Can I help you get settled into your rooms?"

Rolanda and Poppy caught on to what that meant right away and Poppy giggled, "Min, we gotta go. Bye!!", and she pulled Rolanda out the door, despite Rolanda's protesting and shut the door behind them.

Albus folded his arms around Minerva's waist and they rested their foreheads together. She leaned in, the sides of their noses touched, and Minerva kissed Albus softly.

"Ever since you left", Albus sighed remembering, "I've dreamed about you and longed for something like this.", Minerva rested her head on Albus' shoulder and he kissed the crook of her neck lightly once, "After all of these years…Do I finally have you?", Albus looked down at Minerva and waited for her to answer. Minerva kissed Albus' jaw line and gently nibbled on his earlobe, "I'm taking that as a yes", he smiled at Minerva and lifted her face to his and kissed her softly.

They jumped away from each other when the door of Albus' office creaked open to reveal Rolanda, "Minerva? Are you", she smiled and cleared her throat, "Busy?", she smiled.

Minerva looked to Albus and he spoke to her.

"We'll catch up later", he looked to Rolanda, "Show the newest member of out staff to her chambers please, Ro."

The two girls walked out of the room and Minerva turned to her 'long lost' friend with an eyebrow raised in amusement.

"Ro?", she said questioningly, "Since when is anyone allowed to call you Ro?"

"Since he started signing my paycheck, that's when.", Minerva started to walk with Rolanda to the Gryffindor portrait hole, "Well here you are. You know where the head of house chamber is, right? You remember?"

Minerva looked at Rolanda as if she had just been told by the flying instructor that she had just won the wizarding lottery, "You've got to be joking", Minerva gaped.

* * *

(**A/N:** Sorry for the delay my loves!! It's before Christmas so I hope you'll be happy. I know it's not the longest chapter but then again; I don't write long chapters, as I've been told quite a few times sorry!!, but I hope it'll do!! Please review!! "All I want for Christmas is my reviewers to review for me!! Thank you!! A Happy Christmas To All And To All A Good Read!!")


	7. Visiting Old Friends

**((A/N: Sorry that all of my chapters have been so short, but it's not my fault!! Well, actually it is, but don't blame me anyways!! ANYways!! I still need a beta reader, so if anyone's interested, please let me know and give me an email address!! I'm specifically asking for either; KayJaylc, TabbyMin or Silver Sorceress. But really anyone will do. Thanks for being my faithful readers all of you who are reading this right now!!))**

**Dedication: To Jillian, I dunno why, but I am…**

**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Visiting Old Friends**

"Nope, the transfigurations teacher is head of house _and_ this is the only house with out a head", Rolanda smiled, "And that's you. I'm head of Ravenclaw, the flying instructor and quidditch referee."

Minerva made an imaginary plaque in the air, "Rolanda Hooch; most likely to flaunt her overachievements."

"Funny. You _do_ remember, right?"

"You're honestly asking me this? Back in our school days the only thing I wanted to be was head of Gryffindor, and of course maybe be the most famous witch of all time for discovering the cure to some disease that no one has ever heard of, but that can wait until later."

"So go in and get settled and then I'll meet you in front of The Great Hall at six. Okay, Min? I believe the password is 'Funky' " (**A/N:** Funky has become "my word"…I dunno…Just keep reading…)

"Mmhmm", Minerva was still thinking about her little thing with Albus that took place only moments ago. She gazed almost through Rolanda's head and Rolanda noticed.

Waving a hand in front of Minerva's face she spoke, "I know you love him, but _get. over. it._"

Minerva laughed, "Until dinner.", she spoke the password, the portrait hole opened and Minerva walked in.

Her luggage was already in her rooms, although Minerva didn't remember packing any. In about two hours time everything had a place and was in it. She had two hours left and decided to explore her old school, just for old time's sake.

The first place Minerva went to was _her_ classroom, it was hers now, this was going to be a little strange. It was just as she had remembered. The room felt warm; like a fun and happy place. Minerva stayed in there for about an hour, recalling her days with her current object of affection.

_Minerva raised her hand._

_"Professor? Could you give me a hand?", Minerva knew very well that she needed anything but help in this class. But the need to be near her professor was great._

_"You need help, Miss McGonagall? Is the apocalypse upon us?"_

_Minerva laughed and Albus' eyes twinkled._

_"I'm having a bit of trouble with this."_

Minerva spoke out loud to herself, "I loved him even then, pathetic, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it kinda is", Minerva's head snapped around to face Rolanda and Poppy. She sighed and smiled. "Don't get all depressed if he doesn't love you back", Poppy joked. They all knew that Albus loved Minerva back, it was almost too obvious.

"We have an hours before dinner, Professor", Rolanda teased.

"Well Miss Hooch, Miss Pomfrey…I guess we'll just have to have some fun. What's new around this old place?"

"Not much, except you, me and Ro…Rolanda.", Poppy corrected herself before Rolanda, herself, could protest.

"Let's patrol grounds. You know, give the firs' years a bit of a scare.", suggested Rolanda.

"Rolanda Hooch!! I already had to revive one!! You scared the living daylights out of him before Minerva got here!!", Poppy exclaimed.

"Let's go bug Selene then.", Rolanda suggested a second thing.

"Selene Sinistra?!?!", Minerva asked excitedly.

"Who _else_ did you expect to teach astronomy?"

"I haven't seen her in ages!!", Minerva exclaimed and then a look of confusion came over her face, "You 'had to revive one'? Wait-What'd I miss?"

"I'm the school mediwitch", Poppy said very proudly.

Rolanda whispered so that only Minerva could hear, "Go figure!! Like mother, like daughter."

Minerva laughed and the three began to walk to the astronomy classroom. When the door neared Rolanda stopped Minerva and Poppy.

"You", she looked at Minerva, "Stay here until you hear your cue", she looked to Poppy, "Come", and they both walked into the classroom. "Hey, Selene, what's new?"

"Nothing much", a familiar voice said, "What did you do? The two of you look guilty."

"This school is changing before our very eyes", Poppy smirked.

"We may even see some old friends", Rolanda also smirked, "If you missed it; that was your cue", Rolanda looked behind her at the door. Selene's eyes almost bulged out of her head as Minerva walked into the classroom.

"Merlin!!", that was all she could say before quickly walking to Minerva and pulling her into a forceful hug, "Is there a reunion being held that I had no knowledge of?"

"No, I'm--"

"Min's the new transfiguration teacher!!", Poppy and Rolanda exclaimed in unison, then turned to each other, "Jinx!!"

"You both lose", Selene rolled her eyes, "So what have you been up to since graduation?"

"Oh, wait until she tells you.", Rolanda's smirk grew wider as she looked to the new teacher, "Old crushes die hard, eh?"

"_Die_? When did my 'crush' ", Minerva made air quotes, "_Die_? I never actually let it go."

"Selene, do you remember that day is seventh year that Minerva told us about? You know _exactly_ what I mean, right?", Poppy asked.

"Shut your mouth", Selene looked to Minerva, "Is this 'Albus; the sequel' or something?"

"Ungh", Minerva groaned, "Must you interrogate me?", Minerva then joked and repeated to Selene what had happened on and off the train.

"So, Mrs. Dumbledore, when do you become the deputy?", Selene joked.

"You lot are going to mock me for the rest of my life now aren't you?", Minerva groaned.

Poppy put an arm around Minerva's shoulders, "Now why would we do something like that?", she replied in a very mocking voice to Hogwarts' newest staff member.

"Yep, you are", Minerva looked at the small clock on her wrist, "It's five forty-five. Shall we go then?"

"We shall", Poppy Walked out of the classroom and started towards The Great Hall, followed closely by Minerva, Rolanda and Selene.

* * *

**(A/N: I'm going to be updating every week now, not every few days like I've been doing. I've had these chapters prewritten and now I have to start from scratch. I hope you all will still be interested in my story, the next few chapters I've planned (but not written yet) and I warn you there will be loads more funny than romance. KayJaylc: I _will eventually_ write a chapter that is not completely a lemon but I hope it's close enough for you. It'll be about six chapters down the line though. Please Review!!)**


	8. And Now We Feast

**A/N: SORRY!!! I'M SOOOOOO SORRY ABOUT THE LONGEST TIME TO UPDATE EVER!!!!! Talk about procrastinating!! Typing this took me, eh, a month? Again, I'm sorry. It's not my fault!! It's the fault of three things; Bush: because he's an idiot, Cammie; She has taken up most of my time since new year's eve, Fawkes: I don't know why it's her fault too, it just is…lol…Get over it**

**Thank You: A great thank you to all of my reviewers and an even bigger THANK YOU to my beta reader, and good friend, Cammie (TartanLioness)**

**And Now: Now! On with the bloody story!!

* * *

**

The doors creaked open and the four walked in. At the staff table there was a seat for each of them. Rolanda, Selene and Poppy each seated themselves, leaving Minerva to sit between Albus and Rolanda. The headmaster stood up and spoke;

"First of all; please give a warm welcome to our new transfiguration teacher and possible candidate for Deputy Headmistress: Professor McGonagall", Minerva blushed and gave a small wave, "Second of all; enjoy the feast!!", food appeared on everyone's plate with a wave of Albus' hand and dinner began.

Albus turned to Minerva, "Your classes will start after the weekend on Monday. I trust you remember where the classroom is, yes?"

"How could I forget?", she put her hand on the headmaster's knee and he covered her hand with his.

Rolanda giggled and received a death glare from Minerva. (Thus the McGonagall Glare is born!!)

"What, what?!?!", Poppy hissed quietly to Rolanda. Rolanda put her hands to Poppy's ear and whispered what she saw, not even trying to stifle her unladylike snorts.

Poppy leaned forward and looked at Minerva, who was giving the both of them a dirty look, and snorted while trying not to laugh.

"It appears that the Philistines are upon us, Minerva", Albus smiled at her and looked a bit confused at Poppy and Rolanda.

"Nothing, Headmaster", Poppy face was starting to turn red from her efforts not to laugh.

Albus leaned in to Minerva's ear, "What are your friends laughing at?"

"Me.-I believe they've discovered us, love.", she smiled at him. She had turned her head to do so, making their noses about an inch apart. Both of them blushed and moved away from the other's face and didn't speak to anyone, or each other, for the remainder of dinner, which was not entirely true of Poppy, Selene, and Rolanda.

"Guys, what'd I miss?"

Poppy smirked and looked to her right at Selene, "You missed the curse in action."

Selene smiled, "So, it is true? The 'Headmaster (Mistress) always falls in love with his (her) Deputy Headmistress (Master)?", _Minerva and Albus? I can see that happening_, she thought to herself, _I can totallysee that._

Dinner went on and not another word was spoken at the staff table.

**End Chapter

* * *

**

**A/N: I know!! Shorty-short-short!! Sorry!! I know you've been waiting for like three weeks for that short little thing, but sorry. This time I'll really update every week, two weeks max, usually on Fridays, Saturdays, or Sundays. Okay?**

**I love you when you review and even when you don't (but more when you _do_.)!!**


	9. The Drinking Game

**(A/N: I am sooo sorry for the longest time to update ever! I apologise to my reviewers so much!)**

**(A/N2: I also want to thank all of you who reviewed and give a GIANT thank you! to my beta reader, best friend, and soul sister; Cammie! (aka TartanLioness)

* * *

The Drinking game**

Minerva was sitting in a comfortable chair reading one of her favorite muggle fairytales, by Hans Christian Andersen, when she heard a knock on her door. She knew it was her friends, so she yelled the password and the door opened for them. In walked Selene, Rolanda and Poppy, each holding a pillow and a sleeping bag.

"We have to initiate you. So we're having a little party. I won't call it a 'sleep-over' as I don't foresee any sleeping", Selene smiled and each of the three girls started to set up their sleeping bags. Poppy had a wooden box, big enough for three wine bottles at the very least.

"You didn't think that we were just going to stay up all night talking, did you?", Poppy smiled mischievously and set down the box. She opened it and pulled out twelve small bottles, each a different color. They were blue, green, red, yellow, orange, clear, black, purple, white, brown, grey and a brilliant gold one. (A/N: for those of you who just re-read and counted the colors; yes, I can count...lol...)

"What do you three have planned?", Minerva eyed them suspiciously but smiled to show her curiousity.

"We're going to have some not-so-innocent fun", Rolanda mocked their female teenage students, "And maybe we'll even owl some boys!"

"Ok, Minerva. Pick a number between one and twelve.", Selene told her.

"Four."

"And another."

"Ten"

"Okay, fourteen. One plus four is five.", Selene handed Minerva the orange bottle, "Here you go. That's a truth potion. How you play this game is; one person, in this case me, picks another person. The picked person, in this case you, picks two numbers. I add them up. You picked four and ten, which equals fourteen. Then you add the two digits of the number together and that's the bottle that they get. Depending on the bottle you get, you will have to say or do whatever pertains to the bottle without question or hesitation. Now that I've got that explained to you, any questions?"

"Sounds like you guys", Minerva smiled, "Well here goes nothing. Bottoms up!", and with that she downed the truth potion.

"We know you're madly in love with our dear headmaster, but how long have you been in love with him? Meaning what year were we in?", Selene questioned the truth potion influenced woman.

"We were in second year when I became fond of him and Albus and I became close friends in fourth year. But it wasn't until sixth year that I became infatuated with him. And look at me now! All of that dreaming rewarded me with a snog in his office!", Minerva clamped her hand over her mouth and her eyes widened.

Selene, Rolanda and Poppy shrieked with laughter and it was quite a few minutes before any of the three regained any of their composure whatsoever.

"I love this game", Poppy said when she finally stopped laughing and smirked, "Min, it's your turn. Pick someone and start adding."

"Rolanda-", Minerva started to say something.

"Wait! Mix the order of the bottles, Selene! Otherwise I could cheat and you remember what happened the last time I cheated!", Rolanda smirked as Selene's face turned to a suttle crimson colour.

Selene mixed the bottles' order and replaced the empty orange bottle back in the box.

"Rolanda, pick two numbers, between one and eleven now."

"Six and eleven", Rolanda blurted out without thinking.

"Seventeen...That equals eight.", Minerva counted along the row of bottles until she got to the eighth one, "White? What does that one mean?"

"YES!", Rolanda shrieked.

Poppy started to explain, "The white bottle is the safe bottle. Rolanda has immunity from all charms and hexes for the remainder of the night. That's one of the best ones to get.", Poppy looked slightly jealous at Rolanda, who smirked in return.

"My turn.", Rolanda crooned happily, "Selene."

"Nine and ten."

"Nineteen. That's ten! Gold! Dare! Yes!", Rolanda obviously has a good one, "Call us Filius!"

"NO! NO! Not again Ro! Ungh! I hate you!"

"No you don't..."

"YES I DO!"

"Just kidding anyways...I don't think Minerva's ready for the horror of seeing you snog someone. Expecially Filius! Wait! Down the drink, 'Lene."

Selene reluctantly frank the contents of the gold bottle and waited for Rolanda's real dare...that is, if she still had one...and by golly she didn't...

"I dare you to...uh...um...I dare you to...Take seventy points away from your own house! I know it's a crappy dare, but since we ruled out snogging ("for now", she added under her breath) I've got nothing."

"I still hate you", Selene's house, Slytherin, was now in third place, only abouve Hufflepuff, "My turn", Selene looked to Poppy, "You"

"Two and eight."

"Ten. BLUE!"

"Crap", Poppy rolled her eyes.

"Tell us, Poppy, What's your fantasy and who do you wish to be in it?", Selene smirked, as she knew both of the answers to what Poppy thought was an evil question.

"Alastor Moody", she sighed romantically and revealed her fantasy fully, "Midnight, in the infirmary. I'll let you do the math and spare you the details.", Poppy copied what Minerva had done earlier and clamped her hands over her flapping jaw to shut herself up.

All of the room's other occupants burt out into hysterical laughter. Poppy pointed at Rolanda, "Pick numbers. Now."

"One and six."

"Seven. MUGGLE! HAH! YOU LOSE!"

"Damnit!"

"What?", Minerva was lost (for lack of better words), "Uh, guys...Brown obviously means muggle. But what exactly does she have to do?"

"What do we have that muggles somehow live without?", Poppy smiled at Rolanda mockingly sweet.

"Rolanda can't do magic! Score! For the rest of the night?", Minerva smiled as Selene nodded positively, "Well that saves the lot of us from her twisted mind."

Rolanda drank the potion and had a very disgusted look on her face when it was gone. The potion had obviously had a very foul taste to it.

"Me again?", Rolanda smiled, "Min?", Rolanda's smile turned into a smirk, "Out of seven."

"I'll say three and seven", Minerva randomly picked her two numbers very quickly.

"Ten...one...", Rolanda snorted, "Drink up", minerva drank out of the green bottle, but only half, "All of it Minnie"

"I am! And don't call me Minnie!", Minerva snapped right before she drank the rest of the liquid.

"And now tell us a dream of yours, something good, something embarassing", Rolanda smirked with anticipation.

**End Chapter**

* * *

And this is where I keep the next chapter as a pet for another week or so, in the words of one of my reviewers who emailed me, which made me post this quicker than it would have been posted! You know who you are and thanks! Sorry you all, I ALMOST forgot abou this story! Hee! 

I know begging for reviews is over rated, but then again, I am me...so PLEASE REVIEW! (...lol...)


End file.
